


There's Room for Both of You

by F1_rabbit



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 13:03:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11714952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: Jo just wants his boyfriend and his best friend to get on.





	There's Room for Both of You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [f1championship](https://archiveofourown.org/users/f1championship/gifts).



> Happy Birthday cutie <3

Jo was lazing in front of the tv, his boyfriend lying out next to him. The hotel’s limited choice of channels had left them watching a random film in Hungarian with no subtitles.

“I was thinking of inviting Marcus to join us over the holidays.”

Jo caught Pascal grimacing out of the corner of his eyes, and he wondered why it was so hard for his best friend and his boyfriend to be civil to each other.

At first he thought that it was because they were teammates, but if that was all there was to it, they’d have been alright around each other when Pascal was at Manor, and that wasn’t the case.

Jo shuffled round so that he could look Pascal in the eyes, and Pascal sat cross-legged, clearly expecting a long conversation.

“What do you have against Marcus?”

Pascal groaned, and Jo knew that he had just talked himself out of getting any sex tonight.

“No-one’s ever friends with their teammate.”

“We were friends when we were teammates.” Jo stuck his tongue out, thinking back to the feeling of Pascal’s lips on his, the tropical sun shining down on them as the ocean nipped at their toes.

“Race of Champions doesn’t count.” Pascal folded his arms, and Jo wanted to reach out and comfort him, but he knew that look on Pascal’s face. The ‘don’t touch me’ look.

“Marcus and I were friends when we were teammates in GP2.”

“Yes but that’s because…” Pascal trailed off, staring at a spot on the crisp white hotel duvet as though it held the secrets to the universe.

“That’s because what?”

“Marcus has feelings for you.”

“No.” Jo sat frozen, waiting for Pascal to say that he was joking, but Pascal wasn’t much of a joker, it was one of the things that Jo loved about him. “Wait, are you saying that Marcus has had a crush on me for this whole time?”

“Yes.”

“How do you know?”

“He told me while he was drunk at a sponsor’s event.” Pascal bit his lip, his brow furrowed as he slowly met Jo’s gaze. “He doesn’t remember telling me.”

“I had no idea.” Jo tried to remember if Marcus had ever shown any obvious signs that he was interested, but Jo was aware that he was oblivious to things like that.

Even in his current relationship Pascal had made the first move, and in true Pascal form, he had simply said, ‘I really like you.’

“You’re blind to flirting.” Pascal’s lips twitched into a flicker of a smile, and Jo leant in for a kiss.

“I know.” Jo shrugged, Pascal was aware of how inexperienced he was with relationships. “And Marcus is such a touchy-feely person with everyone that I had no idea he was interested.”

Pascal frowned, and Jo felt a cloud of guilt building up in his mind.

“Not that I’d ever have done anything even if he was interested. I love you, and I love being with you.” Jo sighed, he was hopeless at relationships, and even worse at trying to explain how he felt. “I just want you and Marcus to be friends.”

“I don’t think that’s ever going to happen.”

“It is.” Jo reached out for his phone, firing off a message before Pascal realised what was going on. His phone buzzed with Marcus’ reply. “Right, Marcus is on his way here and we’re going to talk about it like grown-ups and get it all sorted before the summer break.”

Pascal’s face was a mixture of worry and fright, and Jo wondered if he’d done the right thing.

All he wanted was for his two favourite people to get on. That wasn’t too much to ask, was it?

The tension in the room grew with every second that passed, and Jo was sure that his plan was going to backfire on him.

Jo jumped at the knock on the door, letting out a little squeak as he rushed to answer it. His heart thumped so hard that he felt like it was going to beat out of his chest, and he took a breath as he opened the door, unable to hide the blush on his cheeks.

This was going to be awkward.

“Hi.”

“Hi. I’m glad you’ve finally got some time to hang out, you’ve spent so much time with Pascal lately that I never get to see you anymore.”

There was a cough from the bed, and Jo wanted the ground to open up and then demons to crawl out and drag him to hell, the lesser of evils compared to the torture that was now waiting for him.

“Pascal’s here too, I thought the three of us could hang out.” Jo saw it all, the jealousy, the hurt, and the disappointment. “But I guess we should talk about this first.”

Jo was expecting Marcus to run, slam the door and never speak to him again, but he saw the fight fade from his body, resigned to the inevitable.

“I guess.”

Jo wanted to hug Marcus, comfort him in some way, but he was aware of Pascal’s presence, and he didn’t want to make things any more awkward than they already were.

Marcus sat down beside him on the edge of the bed, and Jo wished that he’d thought this through rather than acting so impulsively, but it was too late now.

“I didn’t know that you had feelings for me.” Jo hung his head, unable to look at anyone, scared that it would be taken the wrong way.

“I do, and I won’t apologise for that. But I know that you’re with Pascal, and I would never make a move on someone who’s taken.”

Pascal shifted so that he could hold Jo’s hand, and Jo felt even worse, instinctively reaching out to put his arm around Marcus’ shoulders.

He was going to comfort his friend, even if that meant having to tolerate the death stare from his boyfriend.

“I won’t choose between the two of you, and I’d like it if you were friends.”

It felt like an ultimatum, even though that was exactly what he was trying to avoid.

Marcus moved first, standing up so that he towered over Jo. “I don’t want to lose you as a friend, but I don’t think the three of us hanging out together is a good idea.”

Pascal smiled, ‘I told you so,’ written all over his face, and Jo stood up so that he could walk Marcus to the door.

“I’m sorry, I thought if we talked about it, we could work through it.” Jo waited for Marcus to move, his blue eyes glowing as though there was electricity surging through them.

And then, Marcus’ lips were on his, and Pascal wasn’t screaming, or storming out. In fact, he was sat watching with a look of fascination on his face as Jo stood frozen in shock.

He was waiting for reality to come crashing back in, but it had taken a leave of absence, and he let his eyes fall shut, relaxing into the moment.

Jo deepened the kiss, his hand sliding through Marcus’ fluffy blond hair as he pulled him closer. He ate up every gasp and moan, the clink of metal as Pascal unbuckled his jeans making his cock twitch.

Was he really going to do this, have a threesome?

He’d be lying if he said he hadn’t thought about it, but he’d never considered it would be with Marcus as their third.

Pascal’s warm breath on his ear roused him out of his thoughts, Marcus’ tongue licking at his slack lips as Jo stumbled backwards onto the bed.

Marcus and Pascal smiled at each other, and Jo knew what they were both thinking. He was theirs to do whatever they wanted with, and they were going to enjoy every second of it.

Jo sat up so that he could strip out of his t-shirt, and they both did the same, their muscles flexing as they tried to outdo each other, both of them vying for Jo’s attention.

“Kiss for me.” Jo bit his lip as Pascal and Marcus eyed each other up, seeing who would give in first.

Pascal looked at Jo, almost like he was asking his permission, and Jo nodded. Time slowed as Pascal leant in, hesitant at first, but then he melted into the kiss.

Jo watched, mesmerised by the sight of it. He never got to see the way that Pascal looked when they kissed, his jaw muscles tensing as his tongue slid into Marcus’ mouth, the slight curl of his lips as he deepened the kiss, and the way that his eyelashes fluttered as Marcus’ hands brushed against his abs.

He was rock hard and Jo unzipped his jeans, pulling them down so that he could give himself a few strokes.

“You like?” Pascal mumbled, Marcus nuzzling the side of his neck as they put on a show for him.

“I’d like it better if you were on the bed with me.” Jo blushed, not used to being so direct, but from their reactions, they were enjoying it just as much as he was.

Pascal wriggled out of his jeans, looking sexy as he did it, although he looked sexy no matter what he did. He looked up to see Marcus admiring him openly, and Jo felt a little flicker of jealousy, but it faded when Pascal crawled onto the bed, leaving Marcus hurrying to get undressed.

He grinned as Pascal curled up next to him, his eyes wide, and lips moist. Jo leant in for a kiss, gentle at first, but then Jo could feel Pascal’s desire, his need, and he reached down to stroke at his cock.

Jo felt Marcus tugging at his jeans, he’d almost forgotten that he was still here, and Jo arched his back so that Marcus could slide him out of them.

He gasped as Marcus kissed at his thighs, his soft stubble adding to the arousal, and he groaned in pleasure, loosening his grip on Pascal’s cock.

Pascal broke the kiss, leaning off the bed so that he could find out lube and condoms, and the crinkle of the foil made it feel real to Jo. He was going to have a threesome, with two smoking hot guys.

Marcus trailed little kisses along Jo’s cock as Pascal made a show of lubing up his fingers, his smile growing as Jo spread his legs wider, making room for him.

Jo wanted to keep his eyes open, but then Marcus’ warm mouth was surrounding his tip, and Jo pressed his head back against the pillow, trusting them to take good care of him.

Pascal was caressing his balls as Marcus sucked away, and then a slick finger was circling his hole, waiting until he was begging for it before sliding in.

Jo gasped in pleasure, the warmth like fire as Pascal hit that spot, the one that made him buck his hips, his cock hitting the back of Marcus’ throat as sparks flew through his body.

He twitched as he felt his muscles flutter, and Marcus gave him one last suck before moving. The sound of lube squirting out was followed by the feeling of Marcus’ rough fingers teasing at his hole.

Jo gripped at the sheets as Marcus pressed inside him, the feeling different to when Pascal used two fingers to open him up, and he arched his hips, his body pleading for more. He spread his legs wider, groaning as Pascal slid another finger inside him, the movements unpredictable as Marcus did the same, leaving Jo breathless as he felt overwhelmed by the stretch.

“Think you can take both of us?” Pascal brushed against his prostate as he said it, and Jo groaned, unable to manage even the word yes.

They slid their fingers out at the same time, leaving Jo on the edge, desperate to be filled.

“Roll over.”

“No,” Marcus said, “I want him to ride me.”

Jo gasped, opening his eyes so that he could watch Marcus lay out, rolling the condom on as he beckoned Jo by patting his thighs.

“I’m not going to last long with both of you inside me.” Jo felt a ripple of pleasure just at the thought of how full and stretched he was going to be.

“I’m ready.” Pascal tore the condom wrapper open with his teeth, looking sexy as he did it, and Jo couldn’t quite believe it was happening.

Jo slid into position, straddling Marcus as he leant down for a kiss, making sure that the tip of his cock was pressing against his hole. He didn’t want to wait a second longer to be filled, and the second he felt Pascal’s breath against the back of his neck he sank down onto Marcus, both of them groaning as they adjusted.

Marcus held his hips tight, encouraging him to move as he felt Pascal feeling at where they were joined, his fingers exploring as they slid in alongside Marcus, making sure that he was stretched enough to take them both.

Pascal kissed at the side of his neck, his hard cock pressing against him and Jo felt his muscles tense, preparing for his release.

“I’m close.”

Pascal jumped into action, sliding his fingers out and lining up with Jo’s already full hole, the stretch as he pushed in left Jo on the brink of orgasm.

His eyes were scrunched shut, Marcus and Pascal surrounding him like a blanket as he cried out in pleasure, clenching around them with such force that Pascal was pushed out, still gasping through his own climax.

Jo lay limp in Marcus’ arms, unable to move after such an intense orgasm, and it wasn’t until he opened his eyes that he realised he was lying on his side, Pascal cleaning him up as Marcus snuggled into him.

“Fuck that was amazing.”

Marcus nodded as Pascal cuddled in behind Jo, and Jo lay out on his back, feeling like a god with his two beautiful worshippers.

“So, are you two friends now?” Jo stroked Pascal’s hair, his other hand holding Marcus’ as he started to doze.

“If we say yes can we do this again sometime?”

Jo grinned, happy at the thought of a next time. “Definitely.”

“Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
